Remember Me
by ikriam
Summary: looks like I'm going to specilize in RichtofenXDempsey AU XD wrote this with a friend it's Dempsey and Richtofen back in school and they slowly grow up read and see thier lifes and how it went
1. Chapter 1

Remember Me

Chapter. (1)

''V-Vunderbah...!'' were the first words which left Edward's lips as he stood and looked in awe at the tall, steel gates, shining in the morning sunlight. He took a few small steps forward, taking in every detail, before running at full pace into the school yard. Excitement took over him, and he didn't realize that he had ran right into a crowd of Americans. He looked up at them, how they all towered over him. It made Edward feel really insignificant and he soon left with embarrassment, a vivid crimson flushing his cheeks.

As the bell rang Richtofen went back to the halls, avoiding the people, how they talked, whispered words about him, and two men stood laughing at the German and one shouted out. "Hey Shorty" Richtofen gulped. Maybe school wasn't going to go as he planned. He continued to walk, head held down with shame until he heard a husky voice. ''Hey!'' Richtofen froze, before looking up, only to meet a pair of bright, ocean blue eyes. Richtofen stood up straight and tried to look presentable, only to be returned with a chuckle. ''Here, your tie's all wrong'', said the boy, as he reached forward and tugged Edward's tie gently, pulling the two closer together.

The German blushed as the American began fumbling with his incorrect uniform. He finally fixed it, and patted Edward on his shoulder. ''All fixed!'' he said, smiling. ''Hey get over here man!'' shouted one of the American's friends. ''Yep!'' he took one last look at Richtofen, before running over to his crew.

The young German stood paralyzed in his place, stunned as he watched the blond walk away. "Thank you" he whispered but it was no use for the other male was long gone. Richtofen shook his head and remembered the sound of the bell that had rang minutes ago, he didn't want to be late on his first period.

He looked at his schedule. "Vhat is zhis P.E?" he thought.

After walking to his class he saw the kids in a different more sport like uniform. 'Are all American's sport fans?'

"Get Moving son AND MEET US DOWN THE GYM" A muscular man yelled. Richtofen raised an eyebrow.

"I'm shorry but who are you?"

"I'm your coach wise guy NOW GET MOVING"

He hastily ran to the changing rooms, and placed down his bags. As he began to undress himself, the images of the American who helped him earlier that day appeared in his mind. He blushed a bright red and clenched his stomach as he struggled to cope with the feeling. Eventually after recovering, he finished getting changed and made his way to the gym.

Richtofen hated his gym clothes, they were so wide and big it made everyone laugh at him, he looked at the floor while walking and stood in a corner to keep away from everyone. "Hey" Came that voice again.

"H-Hello"

"Wow look at you those clothes are so big on you shrimp, you should eat more" laughed the blond.

Richtofen didn't know how to re-act but he didn't have time when a someone shouted. "HEY GERMAN" he turned around to see his caller but all he got was a ball in the face, he fell back and held his face in pain, he was sure his nose was bleeding.

"Nick you asshole that wasn't funny" Yelled the blue eyed American.

"What are you going to do about it Tank?" the bully laughed mockingly.

'Tank...? Zhat's zhis guy's name..?' Richtofen thought as he wept in pain, wiping the blood from his face. Tank knelt down next to Edward and placed his arm over his shoulder. ''Don't worry... I'll get you to the school nurse...'' he whispered into Edward's ear as he helped him up from the cold, gym floor.

'That voice... His touch... His eyes... Why do they make me feel so flustered?' thought Richtofen as he left the gym at Tank's side. ''Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself...'' said Tank. ''I'm Tank Dempsey, nice to meet you... Uhh... '' He paused when he got to Edward's name. ''Edward... Edward Richtofen.'' he stuttered between breaths. ''Tank grinned, ''Nice to meet you then Edward''

He chuckled as he clutched the German tighter.

Dempsey knocked on white wooden door. "Nurse?" the door opened.

"How can I help you two" the nurse asked sweetly but not before smacking Dempsey's arm away from the German and giving him a stern look. "None of that love stuff you kids have in school"

Tank chuckled. "I'm just helping Ma'am, now this kid got whacked by a ball in the face care to help?"

"Of course it's my job"

Dempsey shook his head. "No I was thinking more of you just give us the plasters and a tissue and leave the rest to me"

"Now now child" she laughed. "Let me do my job"

"No really it's no big I can handle it" he took the stuff he needed before leaving with Edward. "Let's sit here"

Richtofen nodded and sat down.

The two boys sat very close together before turning to face one another. Tank stared long and deep into Richtofen's emerald eyes, and could see that he felt a lot of pain. He gently dabbed some tissue against Edward's bleeding wound. The German hissed. ''Sorry Edward... I don't mean to hurt you... Just try and relax, please'' Edward did as he was told and remained calm as Dempsey continued to remove the blood. All the time, he stared longingly into the sky blue eyes of the American as if trapped under their spell.

Dempsey smiled. "There, all done" he placed the plaster on Richtofen's wound. "Careful, Nick is an ass and he likes to bully new students, and Kid right now you're on the menu" Richtofen gulped. "No worries though, I'll keep an eye on you... I mean HIM" Tank chuckled nervously.

Richtofen nodded and stood up. "Dempshey? Thank you for everyzhing"

Dempsey shrugged. "Eh, remember watch your back"

The two men walked back to the gym. "Look whose back" Nick laughed and pointed at Richtofen and Dempsey.

"Back off "DICK" Dempsey roared back. The words silenced the bully and he was the one being laughed at now.

Richtofen giggled. "What are you laughing at new kid?" Nick yelled.

"I SAID BACK OFF" Dempsey pushed the Nick back and the class sensed a fight about to erupt before they heard a whistle that saved the moment.

''Okay boys, today we're going to play some good old dodge ball.'' smirked the coach, before he raised a red ball in one hand. ''I want to see EVERYONE put in a full effort or else.'' he pointed to a large field outside. "You'll run round that lassie 5 times!'' Every boy gulped. "UNDERSTOOD?" he wailed, making everyone jump in place. "Yes sir." everyone replied, before getting into equal teams.

Edward followed Tank closely, glaring at Nick as he went, receiving a stern look in return. ''I want to see every dude dodge those balls!" roared the coach, which made Tank snigger. Edward looked up at him, confused, before getting into position.

Tank looked at Richtofen from the corner of his eyes. "Ed, try not to get whacked again" he smirked and Richtofen just nodded.

The sound of the whistle going off announced the start of the match and within seconds the balls were flying all over the gym.

Richtofen tried his best not to let a single ball touch him all the while keeping an eye on the bully that he was sure going to target him soon.

"Ball in coming at 3 o'clock" Tank warned and Richtofen dodged. "Good now you just keep listening to Tank here and you will be A-Okay" Dempsey dodged all the balls with ease. Hell Dodge ball was his game; he threw one of the balls that striked the enemy in the stomach. "And... YOUR OUT" he yelled with a big grin. Richtofen was quite impressed by his speed and strength. Dempsey was surely different than any other person he met.

Richtofen tried his best to be as skilful as Tank, and eventually it paid off. Edward striked Nick right in the stomach, instantly winding him. The bully collapsed to the floor in tears and Richtofen smirked, proud. ''HAHA, FILTHY AMERICAN! YOU'RE OUT!'' he laughed. "DETENTION" silenced the whole room and all the balls fell to the floor. "V-vhat...?" stuttered Edward, Who realized the coach, was talking to him. "You are being far too rough Mr. Richtofen!'' he bellowed. ''My office at break time!'' ''But-" "NO BUTS!"

Edward turned round to face Tank, who showed the expression of sorrow. His eyes lost their glow as Richtofen left the room, leaded by the coach. "Fuck..." groaned Tank as he also left to follow.

After the session was over, and everyone had gotten changed back into their uniforms, Dempsey waited patiently outside the office, occasionally peering in through the window to see what was going on. He saw the young German sat in a chair, writing out lines as tears dripped on his paper.

Dempsey felt anger boiling inside of him. How come Nick gets to bully Richtofen? And when the German tried to take his rights he was punished? It wasn't fair, he hesitated, he wanted to kick the door open and stop the German's tears. Oh if he saw Nick a little ball was going to be the least of his problems. He was going to make him pay for every tear that fell from Richtofen's green emerald eyes.

His anger raised with every passing second and he started chewing on his lower lip harshly, drawing a line of blood but he didn't care. He looked back at the window, Richtofen still sat there. Dempsey waited... He just waited.


	2. Chapter 2

Remember Me

Chapter.2

The door opens and Richtofen walks out of the room finally. "You okay?" Dempsey asks. Richtofen doesn't reply and he just runs off, it pained the American to see the red tear stained eyes of Richtofen, but now he can't think about it, he had a class to go to, but he'll find the German and talk to him as soon as fate agrees on it...

Eventually the school day finished. Though it seemed to go at a slower pace than usual. The final bell rang, and soon a stampede of students ran through the gates. Dempsey stood in the middle of the crowd, trying to catch a glimpse of the German, to no avail.

Dempsey stood in front of the school gate; the army of students decreased with time, still Richtofen was nowhere to be seen. The American blond sighs and he gets the feeling of depression, walking to a much darker corner, Dempsey heads to the green land, a forest that was located near the school.

As he walked through the lush vegetation, the leaves danced gracefully with the gentle breeze that brushed across the American's face. He began thinking about Edward, how he looked so innocent and naive. He could sense the beginning of a very special friendship. But soon he got snapped out of his thoughts as he was interrupted by snivels and sobs. He looked around on alert, trying to find the source of the noise. He soon found it. There he found Edward, his face rested in his palms, tears dripping through his fingers. He slowly walked over behind the German and knelt down. He leant slightly forward and whispered, "What's wrong cry baby..?" The German let out an almighty scream, before retreating to behind some bushes. "D-Dempshey? Vhat are you doing here? Zhis is my secret shpot!" wailed the German, flustered.

Dempsey chuckled. "Oh come on you don't have to hide from me, I come here when I... think too" he looked at the trees, the sounds of the leaves made him feel relaxed. "Nature is the best thing to calm your nerves you know" He sat down on a log and patted the empty space next to him signaling the German to sit next to him. "Come here" Richtofen walk to Dempsey and sits just a few countable steps away from him. He was never use to being close to someone. "Hey Ed? Why did you run off at school? I was worr- erm I thought that they might have suspended you or something" Dempsey rubbed the back of his head. "You know..." His blue eyes turned to look at Richtofen who toyed with his fingers and looked at the ground. "Ed?"

"Dempshey!" Edward suddenly shouted, causing Dempsey to jump slightly. "I don't care if people at school think I'm weird! At least I have someone by my side, and zhat's you Dempshey!" Tank was slightly shocked by what he was hearing. "We'll be the BEST of friends, ja?" after he finished, it was silent for a few awkward seconds. Richtofen flinched and turned away, embarrassed about what he just said.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean-" he was stopped when he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him. Edward clutched Dempsey's arms gently and tried to snuggle closer to the warm touch. "I had no idea you felt that way Ed" Dempsey rested his head on Richtofen's shoulder. "Sure, we'll be best friends. Forever..."

In those moments, they shared a loving bond, which seemed to be unbreakable.

"Ed, make me an unbreakable promise" Richtofen stared at the American confused. Dempsey smiled and raised his pinky. "You know you can never break the pinky swear promise"

Richtofen nodded and that day they made a promise, nothing will separate them... but the time for goodbye had to come when the sun was leaving the sky and it was time to go back home.

Richtofen hugged himself to keep warm as he walked back to his house; he felt a sudden heat when he remembered how warm the American was. Too lost in his thought he didn't realize he had reached his home. He quietly opened the door and sneaked in. "Edward? Where were you young man?" Richtofen gulped and stood straight.

"I...I vas"

"DON'T YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED OUT THIS LATE"

Richtofen felt his heart race in his chest and his body was trembling in fear. "I'm Shorry"

"DON'T BE SORRY YOU STUBBORN CHILD! YOU KNOW BETTER!" Edward's father wailed as he smacked Edward on his cheek. A tear trickled down his freshly bruised cheek and he ran towards his room, only to be followed by his parents.

As the moon crept to the peak of the sky, screams and cries could be heard echoing through the streets as the torture went on all night long...

The next day Richtofen woke up in pain, his body felt as if it was on fire, and he felt like throwing up, his body was shaking from the tip to toes and he stood in front of the mirror, he looked horrible. His cheek was red, purple and blue, and his lips had cuts on them, his perfect green glowy eyes were damaged by the blackness surrounding it.

He felt like crying but he was sure his tears had ran dry and were empty.


	3. Chapter 3

Remember Me

. 3Chapter

As the early morning bell rang, everyone was sat in their places, waiting for the register to be completed. Tank came in late, "Sorry I'm late sir" he said. The Teacher nodded and Tank sat down next to Richtofen. Dempsey turned to face Richtofen and gasped at the sight of his face. "H-hello... Dempshey.." he stuttered.

"God what happened to your face?" Dempsey felt anger take over him. "Was it Nick again?"

Richtofen shook his head. "N-Nein.. I'm fine Dempshey"

Dempsey refused to take that as the truth. "We'll talk after class.

After a few minutes of waiting, the bell to signal the start of the day rang. Dempsey clutched Richtofen's arm and leaded him to the boy's toilets. He locked them both in a single cubicle, and pushed Richtofen against the wall stopping him from escaping. "Dempshey! Let me go!" Ve'll be late for zhe first period!" he squealed. "Not before you tell me where you got all those bruises!" he wailed.

Richtofen tried to look for any escape path but Dempsey cornered him. "Dempshey please" "No tell me" Richtofen hesitated.

He didn't want to tell the blond about his parents, there was no need to drag Dempsey into his life problems. "I..."

He tried to come up with a lie but failed...

The bell rang again which told the boys that the first lesson was underway and that they were already late. Dempsey loosened his grip, letting Richtofen go. Richtofen hastily unlocked the cubicle door and ran as fast as he could to his lesson, leaving Dempsey alone in the cubicle.

Yep Richtofen ran, he ran as fast as he could, the last thing he needed was another detention. Detentions were not acceptable In his family. He slammed the door open as he entered the science class. "Sho shorry I'm late"

"Where were you? Mr. Richtofen?" the teacher asked. "I... I vas in zhe bathroom und-"

"He got lost so I helped him get here" Another sound came from behind the two and Richtofen turned around only to face Dempsey.

"Very well boys, go to your seats" said the teacher, pointing to two empty chairs. They nodded, before sitting down. Richtofen felt slightly awkward being next to Dempsey, so he tried to ignore him. "Hey, Ed? ED?" Dempsey whispered. The blonde nagged at him before he eventually turned to him. "VHAT?" he hissed. "Mr. Richtofen..." the German flinched."Pay attention!" the innocent boy nodded,

Before scowling at Dempsey

"Okay children, time for the practical. Come around the demonstration area" explained the teacher. Everyone rose from their seats and stood around a large desk. Tank stood very close to Edward, almost snuggling against him.

Half way through the teacher's explanation, Dempsey felt his hand get gripped. He looked down and saw that the hand belonged to Edward, who was still looking at the teacher. Dempsey blushed at the situation and was glad nobody else noticed...

Dempsey tangled his fingers with Richtofen's hand and smiled, he proceeded to look interested in what the teacher was saying while his mind ran ahead of him. Richtofen's hands so warm and smooth. He rubbed his thumb over the skin, circling letters all over the German's hand. Richtofen kept his focus on the teacher but tried to make out the words Dempsey were writing invisibly on his hand.

When Richtofen worked out what Dempsey was trying to write, his eyes widened and he blushed. "Right, your equipment is in the drawers and cupboards. Choose a partner and start your practicals" said the teacher after a while of explaining. Dempsey clutched Richtofen's hand and took him to a good working area, which was also quite a distance away from everyone else, allowing them to privately talk.

Richtofen started working, his hands easily controlling all the tools, he was born skillfull with all those scientific things Dempsey couldn't help but be amazed . "You seem to know what your doing eh kiddo?" Richtofen nodded and tried to open his mouth and ask Tank about what he was writting on his hand but everytime he felt his tongue ran dry and he felt scared. So in the mean while he decided to just focus on his work.

The strange liquid concoctions bubbled in the test tubes and Edward's eyes darted over them, watching them carefully. Dempsey just stood and watched as the German did his thing. "Uh... Ed..?" Edward turned to him. "Is there anything I can do in this..?" asked Tank nervously. Edward then noticed that the blonde wasn't doing anything in the practical.

Richtofen tugged on his teacher's lab coat. "Teacher I zhink vere done" The teacher raised an eye brow.

"Already?"

"Ja"

Dempsey watched the bubbles rising more and more, he panicked they were about to spill, suddenly the liquid jumped out and covered Tank. "WHAT THE?"

"vhat happened?"

"How should I know it just jumped out ugh this smells GROSS"

Richtofen couldn't help but giggle and the sweet sound of his laughter made Dempsey smirk before laughing too.

"Ughm" they both stopped when the Teacher was looking at them, hands crossed over his chest. "You will stay here and clean this up after class..."

The two boys nodded and started cleaning up so they didn't have to stay as long after class.

Tank smiled at the German, receiving a grin in response. Edward remembered the moment when they were holding hands during the demonstration and blushed. "Hey, what's wrong Ed?" "Nothing..." he muttered before looking away and cleaning elsewhere.

Dempsey smirked. 'So that's how you want to play eh Little German?' he thought. Dempsey waited for the right time, the bell rang and everyone including the teacher left. Tank stood up and pulled Richtofen to his feet. "Hey Ed? Now what's wrong are you ignoring me?"

"N-nein"

Dempsey teased the German by bringing their faces closer. "So you've been acting so weird since the start of the day wanna tell me what's going on?"

Edward could feel Tank's warm breath tingling against his bruised cheek, causing him to squirm desperately. "Please... Let me go Dempshey..." he panted. "I'm not letting you go until I get my answers" the German began to cry. "Oh c'mon Ed don't cry..." Tank whispered as he wiped away the tears with his thumb gently, tying his best not to touch his bruises.

Richtofen tried to stop the tears, but his body was in pain, the tears were the only thing that made his body speak, shout his agony. The German hugged his American friend. "It hurts Dempshey... I-It really does"

Dempsey stood in shock before hugging his friend back, rubbing his back soothingly to ease his sorrow but he could just feel more bruises under the clothing's. "What happened to you Ed?"

"I-It's.." Edward hesitated as he was worried about telling the American about his hellish parents. But he remember their promise, he could tell Tank anything. "My mum and my dad.. They have strict rules in zhe house... If I don't follow one zhen... I end up like zhis.." he stuttered. Tank's eyes widened at what he was hearing. "Vhen I stayed vith you in zhe woods, it got too late for my parents,

Und zhis is how I got punished.."

Tank hugged the German tighter. "I'm shorry Dempshey.. I should have told you sooner.."

"No, It's my fault I should have never kept you out so late" Dempsey felt tears stinging his eyes but he wasn't going to cry no sir. "Let me talk to them, maybe I can get them to a softer side"

"VHAT? NEIN"

"Ed... I don't want to see you hurt anymore I-I can't see you hurt anymore"

"If you talk to zhem, zhey'll get angry and zhe vill hurt you too"

"I'm willing to take that risk" Dempsey smiled down at the German.

"Vhy do you do so much for me Dempshey..? I'm not worth zhe trouble..." Tank looked into the German's eyes. "We pinky promised remember? To be there whenever either of us is in trouble." Tank tangled their pinkies together and the German blushed. "J-ja..." he smiled.

Dempsey was going to help Richtofen wither the young German wanted help or not, he was going to stop this abuse. Richtofen didn't deserved what his parents do to him. "Ed?" he said when he realized that the two were still connected by an embrace.

"Ja?"

"I'll meet your parents after school m'kay? Then we can have a talk"

Richtofen nodded, he trusted Dempsey and he knew the American would never let him down.

TBC…

END OF 3…


End file.
